


Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Episode 10 Interlude:

by Violetlyvanilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetlyvanilla/pseuds/Violetlyvanilla
Summary: A brief interlude in the Destiel Fanfic Season 15 summarising episodes 1-10.





	Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Episode 10 Interlude:

**Author's Note:**

> **=❤=Credits=❤=**  
>  Authors: [VioletlyVanilla](https://violetlyvanilla.tumblr.com/)  
>  **About Destiel Fanfic Season 15:**
> 
> Welcome to the Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Project! This series will comprise of 20 episodes (as separate works under the DestielFanficSeason15 collection) posting every Thursday (or so) for the next 20 weeks during the hiatus between season 14 and 15. This project is a collaboration between a group of authors, artists and betas. Each week different authors and artists will take part, with various configuration of authors and artists working in teams for each episode. 
> 
> The endnotes will be updated with a link to the next episode once it posts, and you can always see all works in the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DestielFanficSeason15). Please also consider joining us on tumblr at [destielfanficseason16](https://destielfanficseason16.tumblr.com/) and [destielwritersroom](https://destielwritersroom.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Notes on the series: Destiel is endgame. While this fic is rated for PG-13, later fics in the series will be rated a lot higher, some Explicit. Please read the tags for individual episodes, although there are unlikely to be anything more graphic than canon-level violence.

=❤=❤=❤=

Once upon a time, in a land far far away from Australia, there was a place called America. 

America is a place of dreams because there were two brothers who roamed there keeping the nightmares away. They were not always good at their job and once or twice or maybe 10 times or more the world ended. At some point, an angel joined them, Castiel, the angel of Thursday. In love with humanity and one human in particular. 

When God, as things turned out, was revealed to be a vicious and pugnacious writer - as writers often are - the world ended once more. We lost count of the number. But basically there were zombies and all the demons of hell walked the earth again. Which was all very bad and made the Winchesters quite mad. 

They found us in a little zombie town, the furies who rewrote God’s discarded draft into a fan fiction of survival. We are Jessica, Eileen and Charlie. We inhibit those forms and form dictates nature. So now we are irreverent and meddling and sweet. And all we want to see is team free will winning. We were a little new at it, spinning out narratives like webs, sometimes we ran a little late, but the world went on in words. 

To make the words real, we had to borrow a little power, from a source we didn’t entirely understand. His name was Anteros, the God of Unrequited Love. We suppose we should have wikipedia-ed him a little more thoroughly before we struck that bargain. For our deal unleashed the Retinue of Aphrodite upon an already frail world. Anteros and all his siblings would toy with the hearts of humanity while the veil between the worlds thinned. 

And that was the first episode we wrote. 

The second episode was a torrid little tale of Castiel re-visiting French Mistake verse, he met some familiar faces there and explored his feelings for Dean. It all seemed a very convenient threesome of no bothersome consequence, except Anteros took Misha’s body as a vessel but so what. That is another universe, it has no bearing here, right? 

On we went on to the third episode. That was a good one with red skies and a Lamia who looked like the evil queen from Snow White. And Meg and Donna and Claire joined the boys in a hunt and Dean finally admitted to being an asshole and there was an awkward apology, counter apology, between the angel and his ‘buddy’. 

In the fourth, Hedylogos plied Castiel with words so sweet and shoved a bronze sword into his chest. But he knew nothing of angels or how to steal their grace and Dean ganked him good for calling himself Josh and trying to date Cas. 

Pothos was the fifth, the God of Longing had Dean meet Old Dean and showed him the bond between Dean and Castiel Jimmy Novak which transcended time and place. Funny how Dean had him killed the moment he was back with Cas. And we learnt that junior mints help verify identity and that Pothos really was not Photos or the devil’s ivy. 

Dean and Castiel went on a hunt and when it came to the motel, shock horror, there was only one room. And Castiel’s hair would not stay in place, till Dean fondled his face. Then their bodies were swapped by a spell and Rowena let her guts spill on Castiel’s deal with The Empty. Now though Dean was at last inside Cas (not like that) and vice versa, their feelings were a mess even when the spell was reversed. 

That was six and then there was seven, where a hellhound bit Castiel, so Dean got even (with an angel blade). The slow burn simmered Sam out of the scene and for once forest fire warnings meant now hunters’ fire burnings. The tension and the spark arising. And Castiel’s deal with The Empty was forgiven if not forgotten. 

In eight, Dean is not feeling so great. He’s captured by a djinn who is really Morpheus and there are blue poppy seeds and a kiss denied. And the thing that tells Dean Castiel is not what he seems is the angel cooking breakfast, sizzling the bacon, smoke and magic. It was all a dream. 

Then there was nine, the story of Dean’s zanna. While Sam had Sully, Dean had Muller. The great muscled ballerina fairy god mother of childhood hope, an invisible friend who aids Dean in tracking down the boogeyman. But that is only part of the reason why episode nine was so important, for at last Dean and Castiel kiss. A kiss that was a long long time coming. 

Then lady in blue cursed Dean and Castiel at the end of ten, or someone with something blue. 

And that is the whole story so far. 

Shall we continue our tale?

**Author's Note:**

> Next Episode: ‘Cursed Or Knot’  
> Dean and Castiel are placed under an unusual curse which provides them with alpha and omega characteristics. The reappearance of the angel Inias and his tragic lover Tristan harkens the emergence of an insatiable old god.


End file.
